


More Than Just Flowers

by mattdarling



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattdarling/pseuds/mattdarling
Summary: Seong got Flowers





	More Than Just Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't write fics while I'm stoned... or should I?

Scott stood in front of Seong's door, nervously staring at the doors peephole. He held a large bouquet of beautiful red roses in his hands and fiddled with the stems. Attached was a folded pink card with Seong's name in cursive, obviously not Scott's own writing. 

Seong, dressed in a loose white muscle shirt and boxers answers the door, confused because he didn't recall anyone ringing him up. 

"Uh, hey?" he clearly wasn't expecting anyone and now he has Scott, in front of him with flowers?

Scott awkwardly shuffled a little "These are for you," he turned and sped away frantically trying to hide the fact that he was flustered.

"Wait!" Seong attempted but he already pushed down the door to his apartment stairs. Ten floors were a lot to climb down, but Seong thinking about Scott and his strength made him blush.

He reminisced for a few moments before he closed the door and got a good look at the bouquet in hand. He couldn't help but flush immediately and pull out his phone, dialling Jemma's number. The seconds it took for her to pick up felt like years.

_ *Imagine those cut scenes from movies where it's a split screen and 2 characters are on the phone* _

"Jemma you won't believe what just happened" Seong could feel his heart rate pick up.

"Hi Seong, nice to hear from you too. My day is going great thanks for asking." She chuckled softly in the phone "Also I'm with Addie right now, is it ok if she listens too or is this  _ serious. _ " 

_ *In pops Addie to the screen* _

"Oh hush you know I love you, and yeah that's fine. So anyway, Scott just comes to my apartment door - no buzzer, no warning. But here's the catch, he's holding flowers and when I open the door he just shoves them in my hands and practically runs through the walls of the buildings. He barely said anything to me! You woulda thought when your job is killing people for a living you'd be a little better at small talk, but I guess not? Oh! Also they’re not just any flowers, they’re red roses. There’s definitely more than a dozen here."

Almost instantly, Addie and Jemma start giggling in unison. “You boys are so naive. Seong, you really think he ran away just because he’s bad at small talk? You’re about as dense as concrete.” Jemma jabs at him with a light heart

“Scott has been crushing on you since he started working here but he knows how much you hate him so he gives you your space. Maybe after all of us telling him to, he’s finally making his move?” Addie chimes in. 

Seong pondered, maybe they were right. Maybe he was finally making his move, but at the same time he was skeptical. There were roughly 20 roses here and he knows Scott doesn’t spend that kind of money on anyone. He did hear that one rumor that Scott can barely buy toilet paper for himself…

“I… Maybe both of you are right? Igottagonowbye” He spewed before he hung up the phone. 

He arranged the flowers in a vase before putting them on the coffee table. The small note with the fancy writing had slipped off the bouquet and onto the ground. Seong slumped on his couch as he sat parallel to the flowers. His chin perched in his hands as his eyebrows knitted together, staring. 

_ Flowers? Scott? Crush? Why? _

All the possibilities rang through his head and he found it kind of hard to focus on anything coherent for the rest of the day.

***

Seong felt like a highschooler again (minus all the acne). He didn’t know why he was so nervous and he didn’t know why he was so flustered. 

_ “Maybe... could I like Scott too?” _

He shook his head, trying to physically shake the thought from his brain. Scott almost tried to kill him! His face and skin was so perfect before he just had to attempt to kill Seong!

_ “But still, he apologized profusely then proceeded to give Seong his space. _

BUT STILL!”

Seong got dizzy as he felt like he was playing the devil and angel on your shoulder nonsense. 

Suddenly as if the time couldn’t be worse, his phone rang again. 

This time it was Lars. 

He sighed heavily before picking it up and tapping the flashing green button.

“Hello?” Seong didn’t usually hear from Lars outside of work nowadays, he missed his calls. 

“Hey Seong,” Lars voice was so smooth it could make anyone melt instantly. “Did you like the flowers I sent?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this when I'm sober. Thanks.


End file.
